Hide and Seek
by Misacchin
Summary: Ketika Karma memperlihatkan sebuah PV Vocaloid pada Gakushuu di suatu malam senyap tanpa sang ayah di rumah./"Aku punya PV bagus. Sakakibara-kun kemarin mengirimkannya untukku."/"Akabane? Hoy, kau di dapur?"/Si bodoh itu, mana bisa membuat lelucon seperti ini?/ hati-hati genre gagal/ Gakushuu-Karma


Sialan.

Salahkan Karma yang sudah memberi ia tontonan lagu horror di malam sunyi ini.

"Akabane, sialan. Kau dimana?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide and Seek**

 **.**

 _AnKyou mau tamat te-he_

 _Tetep milik Matsui-sensei_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah tingkat dua itu tampak sepi, walaupun di dalamnya ada dua remaja yang baru saja selesai belajar bersama –atau mungkin, ngegame bersama?

"Aku ngantuk dan level terakhir baru saja terbuka." Keluh remaja bersurai merah itu sambil menghempaskan ke kasur milik remaja Asano di sampingnya, "Kau ada minuman dan makanan kan, Asano- _kun_?"

"Ambil saja di dapur. Kau pasti sudah tau tempatnya."

KLING KLUNG

"Eh hey, Asano- _kun_." yang dipanggil menoleh malas, "Aku punya PV bagus. Sakakibara- _kun_ kemarin mengirimkannya untukku."violet itu melirik malas ke layar ponsel Karma.

Sebuah PV bernuansa gelap disetel

Toh, itu hanya PV.

Tentu saja nggak menyeramkan.

Beda lagi kalau yang disetel itu film horror, sebut saja The Conjuring 2.

Mungkin, Gakushuu akan bergidik ngeri.

Punggung didorong pelan, "Sudah sana. Katanya, kau ingin ke dapur." Ujar Gakushuu mengingatkan rivalnya yang hanya cengengesan mengingat kelalaiannya.

"Eh, oke." Berjalan santai keluar kamar si tuan sempurna, "Jangan menangis hanya kau kutinggal di kamar sendirian."

"Cih, siapa juga yang sudi menangisi kepergianmu." Decih Gakushuu sambil mengalihkan atensinya pada buku kimia di hadapannya.

Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam dan ayahnya belum pulang dari tempat bimbel barunya. Iya sih, dia bilang kalau akan pulang telat. Tapi, deskripsi telat nggak akan molor sampe lima jam, ok?

Eh, bukan berarti Gakushuu perduli dengan kegiatan ayahnya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya datang lalu mengajarinya bagian pelajaran yang ia tak paham ini.

Kenapa tidak tanya Akabane?

Kalau ia tau, sudah daritadi ia tanya pada rival sialannya itu.

Gakushuu melangkah menuju jendela kamar yang terbuka, "Kenapa aku baru sadar jika jendela ini terbuka lebar?" gumamnya sambil menutup jendela agar angin hujan tidak membekukan ia dan Karma nantinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Karma,

kenapa remaja sialan itu belum balik juga?

"Akabane? Hoy, kau di dapur?"Gakushuu yakin, panggilannya itu bisa menggema dan terdengar di seluruh bagian rumahnya yang terbilang cukup luas dan besar. Oh, tenang saja, rumahnya nggak semewah rumah Akashi Seijuurou kok.

"Hee, kau takut sekali sendirian ya, Asano- _kun_?"

Tuh kan, sialan memang si merah itu.

Ia hanya penasaran, kenapa dia bisa kepedan seperti itu?

"Err, Asano- _kun_?" nah, sekarang si setan merah itu yang merindukan eksistensinya, "Apa hanya ruang dapur saja yang mati lampu?"

Eh, bener juga ya?

Sepertinya, si jingga tidak menyadari mati lampu yang sudah menggerayanginya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hii, Akabane, kau tidak tau siapa yang di belakangmu."

"Sialan kau, Asano."

 ** _Ding dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door, I only want to play a little_**

Derap kaki terburu terdengar bergegas mendekati si pirang apricot yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Lebih baik cepat masuk kamar, _baka_." Tangan diseret cepat. Pintu berdebam keras menggema memecah hening malam mati lampu.

Gakushuu mendengus, "Kenapa tidak bawa lilin, Akabane?" sengitnya kesal. Oh plis, matanya selalu sakit jika mati lampu secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi, sinar dari ponsel setan Akabane itu terlalu cerah dan menyilaukan netra violetnya.

Karma berkacak pinggang, meski ia tahu Gakushuu tidak akan melihatnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa–"

Ada derap lain yang mendekat.

Baik Gakushuu maupun Karma, keduanya saling mencengkram ujung kaos lawan bicara.

Suara langkah kaki yang halus dan teratur.

Pewaris nama Asano itu yakin, tidak ada yang mempunyai langkah sehalus itu di rumahnya, bahkan sang ayah sekaligus.

Desir angin dari luar membuat suasana semakin mistis.

Ah, tidak mistis malah.

Horor?

Gakushuu tidak yakin itu pemilihan diksi yang tepat untuk suasana malam ini.

"Kau dengar itu?" suara bisikan terdengar di telinganya, "Aku tidak tau apakah aku berdelusi, tapi itu yang membuatku berpikir, ke kamarmu lebih baik ketimbang ambil lilin." Bisik Karma lagi. Ah, masa bodoh dengan diejek penakut. Dia yakin, si pemilik rumah ini juga ketakutan.

 ** _Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting, it's already too late for you to try and run away_**

"Akabane?"mantan ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka itu merasa gaungnya kembali tanpa jawaban.

Hening.

Tangannya berusaha meremas apapun yang tergenggam.

Nihil.

Tidak ada lagi ujung kaos yang tadinya digenggam.

Sialan.

Salahkan Karma yang sudah memberi ia tontonan lagu horror di malam sunyi ini.

"Akabane, sialan. Kau dimana?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pening.

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan pemuda berjulukan iblis itu.

Tangannya berusaha meraba benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Asano- _kun_?"

 ** _I see you through the window  
Our eyes are locked together  
I can sense your horror  
Though I'd like to see it closer_**

Kilatan petir yang menyambar, membuatnya bisa melihat jendela di luar.

Sial.

Bukannya melihat bulan atau benda langit lainnya.

Justru mata sewarna darah itu yang terlihat mengintainya.

Bukan, ini jelas bukan lelucon _april mop_ milik Asano Gakushuu.

Si bodoh itu, mana bisa membuat lelucon seperti ini?

Maniak belajar sepertinya, tidak akan pernah mengerti keseruan _april mop_.

"Hey, Asano, apa kau mendengarku?" bisikannya lagi-lagi hanya bersambut angin dari luar. Ya ampun, walaupun rumah ini tidak seluas kastil kerajaan, bagaimana ia bisa tidak merinding terpisah tiba-tiba lalu terdampar di sebuah ruangan yang ia belum tau di mana letaknya.

Kalau ini rumah milik sahabat _gender_ nya itu, Karma tidak akan separanoid ini.

Ini rumah yang baru saja ia datangi beberapa minggu terakhir.

Untuk seseorang yang cuek bebek sepertinya, mengingat denah rumah orang cukup lama.

Dan membosankan, tentunya.

KLING

Oh, SMS

 _From : Asano_

 _Sub : Jangan_

 _Kumohon, jangan keluar dari ruangan, dimanapun kamu, Akabane._

 _Jangan bukakan siapapun yang mengetuk pintumu._

 _._

 _._

 _For : Asano_

 _Sub : re: Jangan_

 _Kau ini kenapa? Dan ada apa sebenarnya?_

Derap langkah halus yang tadi sempat ia dengar, kini kembali terdengar, walau sebenarnya terdengar semakin menjauh.

Knop pintu ia putar pelan, berusaha meminimalisir suara.

Ok, gelap.

Tentu saja, orang bodoh mana yang bilang mati lampu itu terang?

Karma mendesah pelan. Dengan langkah berjingkat, ia berusaha meraba apapun yang bisa ia jangkau.

Sial.

Ini pasti lorong panjang di lantai dua.

Eh, nggak sial juga.

Kalau ia bisa mengingat letak kamar di lorong ini, tentunya ia bisa menemukan kamar Gakushuu dengan cepat.

Raba. Elus. Tampar. Senggol.

Apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuktikan dimana ia sekarang.

Raba. Elus –eh.

Ini guci antic dari zaman Dinasti Ming dan guci kesayangan Gakushuu karena bentuknya yang aduhai konyolnya.

Artinya, kamar si lipan itu ada di..

KLEK.

Ok, barusan ia memutar knop pintu kamar si lipan.

"Asano- _kun_. Oy, lipan. Haloo –mmpbhh." Mulutnya terbekap sebuah tangan dan ia terseret ke samping pintu kamar. Ampun, ini siapa yang membekapnya.

Violet bertemu merkuri. "Akabane? _Yokatta~"_ Gakushuu mendesah panjang begitu tau yang berada di hadapannya adalah si iblis merah. "Ayo, kita harus pergi sebelum gadis itu menemukan kita."

"Eh? Heh? Kau kesambet apa?"

Gakushuu mendesis pelan, "Ada gadis kecil yang mengincar kita sekarang."

 ** _Ding dong, here I come to find you, hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun_**

Ding dong, where is it you've gone to, do you think you've won, our game of hide and seek has just begun

"Hii, kau dengar itu, Asano?" Karma merinding. Genggaman tangan Gakushuu semakin ia eratkan. "Hii, itu kan lagu dari Sakakibara- _kun_." Imbuhnya sambil berusaha menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan sang rival.

Tubuh ramping si setan merah itu kembali tertarik merapat ke dinding, "Dia datang." Bisik Gakushuu rendah.

Lampu di tangga tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip enggan.

Seorang gadis berpakaian putih berjalan tenang.

Sungguh tenang.

Bahkan, ia terlihat anggun dalam balutan _dress_ putih selututnya.

Ia tampak indah, jika saja

matanya tidak berwarna hitam keseluruhan.

Si setan wasabi sedikit berjengit, ketika gadis kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Langkahnya kembali dimulai dan melewati Gakushuu dan Karma yang menahan nafas di dinding tangga.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan." Tangan kembali ditarik. Gakushuu berusaha berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah sok horror ini.

Sungguh, ia tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak nalar seperti ini.

Apalagi bersama setan asli.

Dan jelmaan iblis, tentunya.

 ** _I hear your footsteps  
Thumping loudly through the hallways  
I can hear your sharp breaths  
You're not very good at hiding_**

Karma dan Gakushuu kembali menahan nafas.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

Dengan sebilah pisau daging.

Ah, jangan lupakan darah segar yang menetes di bagian bilahnya.

"Iiih, Asano- _kun_." Karma bergetar di tempat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Gakushuu yang tampak menahan getar yang sama. "Itu apa? Dia siapa?"

"Diamlah, bodoh."

"Asano Gakushuu." Yang dipanggil benar-benar ingin mencubit pemuda di belakangnya agar diam sejenak. Apa jadinya jika gadis berpisau tadi mendengar suara si Akabane itu?

 ** _Just wait, you can't hide from me, I'm coming  
Just wait, you can't hide from me, I'm coming  
Just wait, you can't hide from me, I'm coming  
Just wait, you can't hide from me_**

Manik violet itu mengamati sekitar walaupun gelap.

Gadis itu sudah tidak di sini.

Cukup jelas, karena suara gema tawanya terdengar.

Gadis itu,

psikopat?

"Kita ke kamar ayahku." Tangan kembali ditarik. Gakushuu mengernyit sejenak, "Akabane?"

Gadis bermata hitam denganmanik sewarna darah itu tersenyum miring.

Di tangannya tergenggam helai rambut berwarna merah.

" _Wanna play with me_?"

"AKABANE!"

PRAK

Mungkin Gakushuu sudah gila jika ia merasa dirinya sedang _fly_ sekarang.

Nyatanya,

"Hey, Akabane." Karma masih diam, "Kau barusan memecahkan guci dari India favorit ayahku hanya untuk memukul kepala hantu." tambah Gakushuu.

"Diam. Jadi, katakan, arah kemana kamar ayahmu?"

Si jingga itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan erat Karma yang mengitari pinggangnya.

Kerah lawan bicara ditarik lalu diajak masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Jadi, kau belum mati, Akabane?" tanya Gakushuu sarkas.

Karma mendengus geli, "Hanya adu tarik menarik rambut indahku ini."

"Bahumu berdarah."

Karma terkekeh. Si jingga menghela nafas lalu mencari robekan kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada bahu rivalnya.

"Kita aman, Asano- _kun_?"

Gakushuu menggeleng –walau ia tau Karma tidak bisa melihatnya, "Entah. Tapi, aku yakin kamar ayahku paling baik untuk bersembunyi."

"Untuk sekarang kan, maksudmu?"

Dua insan jenius itu menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di lantai.

Sama lelah pikiran dan jiwa.

Apapun itu, semua yang terjadi barusan tidak pernah ada di buku pelajaran manapun.

"Semua ini salahmu, Akabane."

"Hee, sialan kau." Perut Gakushuu disodok pelan, "Aku hanya menyampaikan video pesanan Sakakibara."

 ** _Knock knock, I am at your door now, I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission_**

Dua remaja bersurai mencolok itu terdiam.

Sebisa mungkin mereka merangkak ke arah yang jauh dari jangkauan pintu.

Hanya berjaga,

siapa tau mereka nanti kejedot pintu yang terbuka.

 ** _Knock knock, I'm inside your room now, where is it you've hid, our game of hide and seek's about to end_**

Gakushuu merangkak ke arah kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Abaikan Karma yang kesusahan merayap menuju meja di samping kolong kasur

 ** _I'm coming closer  
Looking underneath your bed but  
You're not there, I wonder  
Could you be inside the closet?_**

Gadis itu bersenandung kecil.

Barusan, kepala gadis itu habis melongok ke kolong kasur.

Setidaknya, Karma bernafas lega karena ia tidak berhasil ditemukan.

Nyaris saja.

"Untung saja." Desah Karma lega.

Tunggu,

Gakushuu belum mendengar bagian akhir dari lagu itu.

Bagian dimana sang hantu yang tidak berhasil mencari di kolong kasur.

Hantu itu akan,

 ** _Ding dong, I have found you  
Ding dong, you were hiding here  
Now you're it  
Ding dong, finally found you dear  
Now you're it  
Ding dong, looks like I have won  
Now you're it  
Ding dong, pay the consequence._**

"GAKUSHUU!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Woo-hoo**

 **Ini fict agak horror punya Misa yang pertama.**

 **Ada yang ngena** ** _feel_** **horornya ga?**

 **Misa bener-bener stress waktu bikin fict ini.**

 **Pertama, karna direcokin edit foto punya temen. Kalo itu editan biasa, Misa ga akan peduli. Ya ampun, itu foto temen sekelas Misa dan rambutnya diganti dengan rambut karakter AnKyou. Siapa yang ga geli?**

 **Kedua, gegara edit sialan itu, Misa kehilangan** ** _feel_** **horornya.**

 **Ketiga, Misa kena terror guru peminatan kelas Misa.**

 **SIYALAN sekali, hee.**

 **Dan akhirnya, Misa berhasil menyelesaikan kehororan abal ini/sembahsujuddyukur.**

 **Fict ini Misa dapet dari lagu vocaloid 'Hide and Seek' dari Lizz kayaknya atau SeeU gitu.**

 **Ok,** ** _mind to_** **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Omake_**

Gakushuu mendengus berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar kesal dipermainkan seperti ini.

Oh ayolah.

Semalam ia nyaris terbunuh pisau daging yang biasa ia buat sembelih ayam tetangga.

Nyaris.

Oh, tolonglah titisan lipan yang tampan dan ketjeh ini.

Bahkan, rival iblisnya itu sudah tidak tau mau apa lagi.

Ia mau tertawa, rasa-rasanya kok badan masih tegang semua.

Mau nangis, plis, Karma punya harga diri setinggi langit.

"Ayahmu pandai sekali, Asano- _kun_." Dengus Karma sambil memotong _steak_ di hadapannya.

Gakushuu mendelik tajam, "Memang aku peduli?"

"Kalian takut sekali?"

" _Otousama_ , kami nyaris terbunuh." Nada bicara anak tunggal Asano Gakuhou itu memelas.

"Nyaris terbunuh?" Gakuhou menyeruput kopi hangat buatannya, "Hey, aku hanya mematikan dan menghidupkan lampu rumah. Itu saja."

Karma mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku menghidupkan listrik rumah, menghampiri kalian, dan tadaa~"

Gakushuu dan Karma mendelik.

"Aku mengucapkan, 'Selamat ulang tahun, Gakushuu'. Itu saja." Kopi hangat kembali diseruput nikmat. Gakuhou adem ayem memulai lagi suapan _steak_ yang terlupakan sejenak.

"Gadis kecil membawa pisau bukan kejutan ayah?" tanya Gakushuu. Sarapannya terabaikan tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya.

Gakuhou tergelak, "Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang untuk memberi _surprise_ pada anakku dengan cara horror begitu."

"Jadi, gadis yang menjambak rambutku bukan suruhan anda?"sahut Karma cepat.

Mantan kepala sekolah akademi Kunugigaoka itu menggeleng, "Aku tadi sudah menyangkal kan?"

Pemilik netra violet dan merkuri itu salng menatap, "Jadi, gadis itu.."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
